Secrets Always Get Out
by Dyusu
Summary: Yusei and co. are hiding out in the Tops due to a media frenzy. Takes place after Fortune Cup and when Aki turns good. Atticus comes up with a plan. What happens when a sincere game of Truth or Dare gets fixed? Pairings listed in story. Crossover with GX


me: My second fanfic, hope you guys like it!

Taryn: I'm in this one, hi.

me: No flaming, please.

Taryn: Anyway, yugiohgx5dsgrl does own this story, plot, me, and anything not in the anime. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's or GX, their characters, and anything she doesn't own or anything in the anime.

me: Wow, I didn't have to tell you! I'm impressed. Now, here we go!

Pairings: (I'm just gonna use the English names, but next time I'll use their Japanese names.)

YuseixAkiza

JackxMina

AtticusxTaryn(And if you think I'm crazy to pair up him with her, just read the story. I guarantee you'll like it.)

**This story is just about 3 chapters or more, my story was written in a notebook, and it took 6 chapters. I think I'll consider it.**

_Author's note: This story has been updated to fit Luna Moon Goddes's fanfiction advice. Thanks to Luna Moon for the help! _

**_Warning: Mention of a rather sensitive spot of guys. No offense to guys!_**

Secrets Always Get Out, A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's fanfic

Chapter 1: What Actions Can Activate

Yusei stood at a bus stop, being bombarded by reporters. Ever since winning the Fortune Cup, everywhere he went, reporters followed him, calling him "king". They also asked him about Taryn and Akiza(better know as the Black Rose Witch), which one was his "queen", and some more gibberish. Taryn was like a sister to him, being adopted together, but not really being related. Not like girlfriend. Just a sister. But every time he tried to explain something, the reporters would misinterpret what he said. Especially that annoying girl reporter Angela. She seemed to be everywhere he went, and being all flirty to him while asking him questions. It annoyed him so much that once in a while, Taryn or Akiza would have to drag him out of the sea of reporters or he would have to force his way out. Just the mention of Akiza being a witch got him mad. Akiza, well, let's just say he had a small little crush on her.

"Hey Yusei." said a voice. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey yourself." he replied.

"Are you his queen?" yelled a reporter. Taryn sweatdropped.

"ARE YOU NUTS???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a boyfriend and why would I like Yusei?! Gosh, just because I hang out with him doesn't mean that I'm freakin' inclined to him! Shut up and back off!" she yelled while punching his camera. As Yusei watched it fall, he was amazed at the girl's strength. Although Taryn looked like someone who wouldn't punch a camera, Yusei never wanted to put up a fight with her. He remembered when Jack picked a fight with her, and she hit a.....rather sensitive spot of Jack.

_Flashback:_

_Taryn punched Jack somewhere unmentionable._

_"OWWW!!!" Jack howled. "How am I gonna produce children if you disfunction it!?"_

_"Sorry!" Taryn smirked._

_End of Flashback:_

"Jackass," Taryn muttered as the reporter ran off.

**

* * *

**Yusei sat in an empty seat across from where Taryn and Atticus were sitting. Akiza sat next to him. They exchanged smiles. Akiza had changed. After Yusei unlocked her heart, she became everything opposite from what she was before. She was not part of the Arcadia Movement, she was not the Black Rose Witch. She was just plain Akiza. The group shared a home(In this case the tops house)with Luna and Leo, the pint-sized twins. Akiza was crushing big time on Yusei, but her serious face hid it easily. The ride went steadily, only the grocery bags ruffling, occasional blushing from Yusei and Akiza. When they got off, another sea of reporters came bombarding them. Thank goodness they were able to dodge them and get to the Tops elevator. Yusei gritted his teeth when he saw Angela, that flirty reporter girl, running up to the elevator. Akiza saw this and got a twinge of anger, knowing who Angela was running for. She and Taryn nodded and managed to close the door before Angela got in. Angela instead crashed into the security guard. Yusei and Akiza both sighed with relief, which caused Atticus to give out a mischievous grin and Taryn to ponder what he was up to and why Akiza and Yusei seemed to be doing things at the same time. When they got to the house, Taryn dug into her pack, but both Yusei and Akiza both slipped out their keys at the same time. Taryn noticed this and raised her eyes up. Atticus noticed this too, and now was grinning as devilishly as he was in the elevator. _I wonder what Atticus is plotting in that lovesick brain of his_, thought Taryn, raising her eyebrows at the thought. Akiza and Yusei looked at each other strangely, then Akiza pushed him and slipped her key into the slot. Taryn put away her key and went into the house.

**

* * *

**

"Crap," Jack Atlas muttered.

Leo's duel disk "accidentally" broke, thanks to Taryn's pet bunny, Kiko. The blue-and-white bunny had knocked it over from the kitchen table. Leo had asked Jack to fix it, since Yusei was out. Now, Jack was sitting in the living room, inspecting the inside of the oversized blue duel disk.

"I have no idea how broken it is." sighed Jack, setting down the contraption on the table and sitting back on the couch.

"Looks like Yusei will have to fix it." Mina said.

Just then, the sound of a key slipping into the doorknob was heard, and Yusei came bounding in, carrying a bag of groceries. Akiza set down her bag of produce and ripped off her disguise. Taryn stumbled into the kitchen, Atticus trailing right behind her. Jack walked up to Yusei.

"I hope you have your tools ready, because Leo's duel disk just broke, and I don't know how to fix it. Only you can, since you resized the wrist straps. Oh, and tell Kiko to not go near a duel disk right now? I'm tired of inspecting every little problem." gruffed Jack.

"My tools are always ready Jack, and I think Kiko just heard you say that." Yusei replied.

Before Jack could answer, Leo was heard cheering from the living room, and Taryn walked out of the kitchen with Luna, who was having a huge sweatdrop form in the back of her head.

"Why is Leo cheering?" Yusei asked.

"Because I got him that box of cheese rolls," Taryn explained, sweatdropping.

"Oh, so is that why you got them?" Yusei asked. Taryn nodded.

"Uhhhh, just to tell you guys, after he eats them, he acts like a cow on a sugar rush," Luna sheepishly added. Everyone sweatdropped at the thought of Leo acting like a cow who ate too much sugar. Kiko was looking at Jack with a cute bunny look that nobody in the house could not resist, and Yusei was digging through the tool box for his kit of duel disk tools. Akiza walked out and shook her head.

When she saw Yusei poring over Leo's duel disk, she asked Leo, "Why is Yusei fixing your duel disk? When we left this morning, it was all fine."

"Akiza, Kiko kinda damaged it by knocking it off the kitchen table." explained Yusei.

Akiza nodded and bent down to pet the little bunny. Leo, had witnessed the conversation, and was grinning from ear to ear. Atticus was scribbling away at a piece of paper madly, which made Taryn and Mina to look at each other in confusion. Whatever it was that Atticus was planning, it wasn't good. They had been through one of his love schemes before, and it ended up in tears and confusion. Akiza had thought Mina was crushing on Yusei, and vice versa. Taryn thought Atticus was checking out Akiza and Mina, which made her do something so unclear. Jack had thought Yusei was checking out Mina, and vice versa. The matter of keeping the feelings bottled up ensued into a major fight, leaving Luna and Leo to try and stop them, only to be dragged into the situation, and then soon beginning to argue and fight along with them. It took 3 hours for the whole thing to be set out, and that's when everyone turned on Atticus. Atticus explained his reasons, and then before he knew it, Taryn was beating him up like a maniac. Everyone(including Atticus)made up and forgot about the whole thing. Now seeing Atticus writing away at a paper made them feel uneasy. They hoped that whatever Atticus was planning, that it wouldn't end up in hurt.

* * *

me: There you go! My first chapter, and it went really good!

Taryn: At least I got to do something to a certain someone.

me: Yeah, at least this was longer than I expected.

Taryn: Anyway, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter!

* * *

**Mina decided to comment on Akiza and Yusei's entrance. "Look who came in as a couple!" she said to Akiza. Both Akiza and Yusei blushed a nice shade of scarlet red. "We are NOT a couple!" Akiza scolded. Luna, having noticed what Mina was hinting, piped in her two cents by scoffing, "Oh, sure." "You two are perfect as a couple! Just come to terms already! If you guys don't do that by the end of the day, who knows what Atticus'll do!' exclaimed Taryn as she hung up her coat. "Yea, I hope you're ready for one of my love schemes!" laughed Atticus. Jack groaned, remembering what happened the last time. "Your plans always backfire, so give up!" he said. "Hey, that's just how!" exclaimed Atticus with a glint in his eyes.**

There's your sneak peek! Look for this scene in the next chapter! yugiohgx5dsgrl and Taryn, signing off!


End file.
